Does he love me?
by Drunken Assassin
Summary: Annabeth loves Percy but doesn't know if Percy loves her. Then at lunch Nico tells her somthing... Read it and find out what Nico has to say.
1. You're messing with my mind

Hey everybody, Gunman123 here. This is my first Fanfic so I would really appreciate reviews (flames welcome) and any advice you could give me just pm me okay. It will be Annabeths Pov the whole time, unless I have important things to say in Percys POV. Well here it is: D. Oh btw I OWN NOTHING.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well today is another boring day at work, even though I am the world's most famous Architect today I have been tired and I can't concentrate because there is someone on my mind. Percy. Yup Percy Jackson my best friend, we have been friends for as long as I can remember. I have had these feelings for a while now; I have a crush on my best friend scratch that, I LOVE Percy. When I am around him everything seems okay, the only things are that 1 Percy is in a relationship with some slutty bitch Rachel, 2. I don't even know if Percy LOVES ME back. "Annabeth, Annabeth, ANNABETH" Suddenly WHAM I got slapped across the face. (I did that because I could: D) "THALIA, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I asked. "Well" she said "You were daydreaming…. Again. Gods Annabeth get your mind off Percy and back to work." Yup you heard it Thalia and Nico are Percy's cousins and are the only ones who know I am in love with him. "Annabeth and Nico we should go out for lunch" Thalia said breaking the silence. "Yeah I'll get my things" I said. We were eating silently before Nico interrupted, "Annabeth, there is something I must tell you" he said quietly. I replied "What is it Nico?" "Well… uh…." "Well spit it out already." After a few minutes of dead silence he finally replied "Percy loves you." Unfortunately for me and Thalia we were drinking and we spit our drinks out. (LOL. Spit-take) "WHAT" we both said. "Well I had to sleep over at Percy's because I was on a business trip (Nico is a doctor) and he was sleeping but, I wasn't I was too focused on the trip and I heard him mumble "Annabeth… I love you." I felt the tears well up "Nico STOP just, just stop I know what you're trying to do" I said as the tears came. "Annabeth… I'm not lying." But I didn't hear him as I left the restaurant and went home to my apartment. "Oh Percy" I said. "Yes?"

Sorry for the cliffhanger soo REVIEW BITCHES. Question of the chapter did you ever do a spit-take?


	2. Please find out for me

_Hey everybody Gunman123 here with the second chapter to my first fanfic: Does he love me? First I am sorry about the shortness and format of the last chapter but I fixed it. Second review and I won't shoot you :D. I want to thank Percebethforever, for being my first reviewer! Thanks a lot. I will try to get in a chapter a day._

FLASHBACK

We were eating silently before Nico interrupted, "Annabeth, there is something I must tell you" he said quietly.

I replied "What is it Nico?"

"Well… uh…."

"Well spit it out already."

After a few minutes of dead silence he finally replied "Percy loves you."

Unfortunately for me and Thalia we were drinking and we spit our drinks out. (LOL. Spit-take) "WHAT" we both said.

"Well I had to sleep over at Percy's because I was on a business trip (Nico is a doctor) and he was sleeping but, I wasn't I was too focused on the trip and I heard him mumble "Annabeth… I love you."

I felt the tears well up "Nico STOP just, just stop I know what you're trying to do" I said as the tears came. "Annabeth… I'm not lying." But I didn't hear him as I left the restaurant and went home to my apartment.

"Oh Percy" I said.

"Yes?"

END FLASHBACK

SHIT. Why did I have to think out loud? SHIT SHIT SHIT! "O-oh. Hey Percy what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to see you, then I heard you say my name. Are you okay Annabeth?" he asked very concerned.

SHIT. What am I supposed to say? Percy then walked up to me put his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes. GODS I loved those beautiful sea green eyes.

PERCYS POV!

As I walked into Annabeths apartment I heard her say: "Oh, Percy."

As I replied "Yes?" She seemed shocked and scared at the same time yet… beautiful (_WHOA WERE IN FUCKING HADES (NO HOMO) DID THAT COME FROM.)_

ANNABETHS POV

"Oh, I um... was just a little surprised that you showed up, I wasn't expecting you" I said still staring into his beautiful gaze piercing eyes.

"Oh, well SURPRISE!" he yelled in my ear.

"Percy that was LOUD!" I yelled into his ear. "Oh um Percy your arms…"

"What about them" he said smiling obviously not wanting to let go. (but she doesn't know it yet hehe)

"Oh never- mind Seaweed brain. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving but that's what I came over to ask you" he said hopeful.

"Oh, really? What is it" I said my lips very close to his.

"Want to go out with Nico and Thalia?" he asked.

"No." I said. "Just us?" I asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"Sure whatever you say Wise Girl" he smirked. I couldn't help but laugh.

I don't know when it started but I have had these feelings for as long as I can remember. If only I could believe Nico, I..I want too but I can't, Percy would never feel the same way.

"Hey, Wise Girl, were here." Percy said waking me up from my nap. I hadn't realized that I dozed off. I looked up from Percy's shoulder as we got out of the cab.

Thank the God's though, because I just had an idea, I can ask Nico to get proof of Percy's love for me.

Then I saw Nico and Thalia in the same restaurant so we decided to eat with them. But before we left I took Nico and dragged him outside against his protest of course.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES ANNABETH?" he screamed at me.

"Look, you said Percy loved me right?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied

"Good so Nico get me some proof then I will believe you." I asked.

"Okay then if that'll shut you up" he replied.

Okay that was a smart ass move so I slapped him.

"Okay, okay I deserved that" he replied

Okay that's the end of chapter 2 so anyway I thought about ending the story at the beginning were I left the cliffhanger but I decided not to so anyway REVIEW BITCHES. Hehe. Question of the chapter: do you love someone. (don't tell me who it's a yes or no question, they must be someone you're NOT related to hehe)


	3. The Truth

_Hey, everybody gunman123 here with another chapter for my first Fanfic: Does he love me? So I NEED MORE REVIEWS. Flames welcome but I will use them to bake (blue) chocolate chip cookies. Hehe_

FLASHBACK.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES ANNABETH?" he screamed at me.

"Look, you said Percy loved me right?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied

"Good so Nico get me some proof then I will believe you." I asked.

"Okay then if that'll shut you up" he replied.

Okay that was a smart ass move so I slapped him.

"Okay, okay I deserved that" he replied

END FLASHBACK

Yay today was the day I was finally going to get proof of Percy's love for me YAY. Nico told me to meet him and Percy at the Mall's food court and hide behind a pillar so I could listen in on their conversation.

"Hey Percy what's up" Nico asked Percy clearly knowing I was behind the pillar.

"Oh nothing really just think of someone." He said.

"Annabeth?" asked Nico.

DAMMIT HADES. I thought.

"Yeah" Percy replied a little sad though.

"Percy what's wrong?" Nico asked.

"Look Nico, I like Annabeth I have had a crush on her for as long as I could remember it's just I..I-I can't get her out of my head."

My heart leaped with Joy.

"Well Percy I don't think you have a Just a "crush" on Annabeth, I think you love her." Nico said happily.

"Nico your right I _am _in love with Annabeth. What do I do?" Percy asked Nico.

"Well Percy if you love her so much then ask her to marry you." Nico said with a hint of satisfaction.

"Well I guess I can ask her." Percy said as he was getting up to leave.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Yes Nico?" I replied.

"Is that enough proof for you?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, Nico it is." I replied clearly satisfied.

"So if he is going to ask you to marry you then what are you going to say?" he asked me clearly out of the blue.

"I am going to say yes" I said literally bouncing up and down.

Suddenly my phone went off.

"It's a text from Percy, he says he wants me to go down to the beach with him." I replied happily.

"Well then Annabeth get going." Nico said as he was walking away.

After I went home to my apartment to get my stuff I told Thalia what had happened.

"Annabeth that's GREAT. Have fun" she said.

And with that I left my apartment.

Sorry for the short chapters guys, I need more reviewers. So later tonight or tomorrow Chapter four the Beach is coming up. Question of the Chapter, do you have best friends looking out for you? FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR COOKIES. NOW FUCKING REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY MASTER ASSASINS AFTER YOU.


	4. The beach

Hey everybody. I am so sorry for the late update, I had exams and my birthday was a couple of days ago and my great aunt started her kimo therapy for her cancer and I went down the shore yesterday. I need more reviews. SO HERE COMES CHAPTER 4 THE BEACH.

As I was on my way to Percy's apartment I remember that he said he would ask me to marry him but I don't know when. What do I say I don't know. Oh my GODS WHAT DO I DO? I wish someone could help me.

As I arrived at Percy's apartment I knew what I would do. (oooh whats she gonna do?)

"Hey Percy" I said excited.

"He wise girl ready to go?" he said.

"Sure" I replied

As we got in his car I noticed he was staring at me. I asked "Percy are you okay?"

Instead of an answer he just blushed and got in his car. Gods I loved him.

It was a few hours before we got there I hadn't realized that I dozed off.

Percy slowly shook me awake. When I woke up I was staring into his sea green eyes that I loved so much. Gods, only if he knew, I know he loves me but I still don't know why I can't tell him. "Percy?" I asked.

"Yes Annabeth?" he replied.

"When we were just getting in your car I saw you staring at me and when I asked you , you just blushed and got in the car, and you are staring at me right now. Why?" I asked him. (oooh what's gonna happen NOT WHAT YOU THINK.)

Again he just blushed and got out of the car, as did I. As we walked down to the beach he just stared into the sea, he does that sometimes like he's connected somehow. (Hint, hint)

As we laid down our things Percy removed his shirt, revealing a ripped upper body which, of course I knew about it because he was on the swim team in collage. (yes swimmers have abs) Then Percy caught me staring at him.

"Uh, Annabeth what are you staring at?" he asked causing us both to blush.

"Um, well uh… nothing." I stated.

"Uh, huh." He said blushing. But I didn't hear him I was too busy running towards the water. Just before I got in the water, Percy had to tackle me so I got a face full sand "PERCY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU."

"Um…" he said

"Ugh. Nevermind." I said wiping the sand off my face.

"So Annabeth what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm want to go scuba diving?" I asked.

"Sure. Know a place that rents stuff?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah down that way." I pointed to the right side of the beach.

After about a ten minutes of walking we came across a shack that rents scuba gear. We got two pairs of stuff and one hour of air for each of us.

"Ready to go?" he asked clearly wanting to go out there.

"Yes I am." I said excitingly.

When we both got out around a two miles off shore we got in the water and saw so many fish and baby sharks. But, sadly the fun didn't last because my Air tank blew and all the air came out of it. It took Percy a little while to get me on the boat. I opened my eyes to Percy staring into mine.

Then everything went blank. (hmm should I leave a cliffhanger?)

Well I did decide to leave a cliff hanger. :D Okay I need more reviews. Chapter 5 is coming up ASAP. And my other story Us, Gods? I need to know if you want the chapter to be rated M or T.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, this is my last chapter of Does he love me. I want to thank everyone for your reviews and support. After this story is finished than I will start a few Pertemis (PercyxArtemis) stories. Thanks again and here comes Chapter 5: He was right.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked as I finally woke up in the hospital.

"Well, you fainted and were in a coma for 3 weeks." Percy said. Clearly he was crying.

"Percy? Are you okay?" I asked him. Hmm I wonder what was bothering even though I already know it, I just want to hear him say it. (A/N Well someone is a bitch today aren't they.)

"O-oh yeah I-I'm fine." He said stuttering. I gave him one of my I know your lying stares.

"Spill it Percy." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Fine. Look Annabeth I-" That's all he could get in before the doctor came in.(A/N Aha you all thought I was going to make Percy confess his love for Annabeth. WELL THAT'S TOO DAM BAD BITCHES.)

"Well Annabeth you seem to be doing fine so you can leave anytime." He said.

"YES"I shouted in triumph. "Wait, what happened to me anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well you fainted, but it was triggered from extremely high stress and that's why you were in a coma for three weeks. If I may ask, what are you stressed out about?" he asked.

I felt my face flush with heat "U-uh well that's U-uh personal doc sorry." I stuttered

"Oh I see, and call me Will." He said smirking.

"Ok, BYE WILL" I said as I got out of the bed and ran into the parking lot.

"So, Percy what were you going to tell me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"U-uh well Annabeth I love you and-" that was all he got in before I silenced his lips with my own.

"I love you too Percy, and I have a confession to make." I said

"Oh, really well what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well Nico kind of already told me that you loved me. He said that he overheard you in your sleep."

"Oh, well then. I have one more thing to say. Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes I will Percy." I responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

FIN

Well that's the end of it. I promise I will make my other Pertemis story longer. So please review. PLEASE.


End file.
